


Echo

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Echo

1

那段时间，Sam糟糕得一塌糊涂。  
背着沉甸甸的行李去往学校途中经过Flagstaff，山脚下的小城镇，旅馆干净便宜。房间在一楼，门外一大片草坪在阳光下格外盎然。Sam打量着四周，心不在焉。  
一转身，一只流浪狗撞在腿上。瘦骨嶙峋，一绺绺毛发脏兮兮地耷拉在身上，瞪着双乌溜溜的大眼睛蹭在他的旧球鞋上，抬起脑袋冲着Sam奋力摇尾巴。  
Sam从口袋里掏出一小块面包，还没扔到地上就被小狗欢天喜地地衔在嘴里，接着便像是怕他反悔一样，转身溜走了。  
他耸耸肩，进了屋子。  
夕阳从百叶窗漏进屋里，杏黄地板被光斑划开几道轨迹。Sam呆坐在床边，盯着这些痕迹一点点模糊敛去，直到一切都昏暗起来。  
开始新生活，离开父亲，离开满是怪物的角落，离开士兵般的非人生活。在白天是无尽的畅快兴奋，到了晚上另一种情绪却冒出头来。  
下一次见到Dean，也许已经是三年后，四年后。25岁的Dean会是什么样子，26岁呢。  
胃里有些不舒服，像是有精灵压在那里捣腾什么话语。  
夜晚很危险。但Sam想去外面透透气。  
打开门，还没走几步，草丛里露出一双绿莹莹的眼睛。Sam紧张的肌肉在发现那是下午遇到的大机灵狗以后彻底放松下来。  
“你是从哪里跑来的，小家伙？”他拨弄着它脑袋上凌乱脏污的金毛，“饿了？”  
Sam起身回屋拿吃的，大狗跟着他到了门口，犹豫又警惕地蹲着。缩成一团的身子看上去可怜兮兮，有种孤独的错觉。  
他掏出一盒罐头肉，搁在门外。  
“我就叫你Bones，怎么样？”  
刚得到名字的大狗低头专心狼吞虎咽，Sam的声音很快消失在空气里。

2

第二天的课还没准备好，Sam从打工的酒吧回租屋，疲惫而沮丧。  
Bones叼着一闪一闪的手机跑过来。一个未接来电。Dean。  
他看着屏幕上的名字，紧张得手心冒汗。  
要回拨吗。  
这个没有接通的电话来自三小时前，没有留言。  
也许只是摁错了号码。Sam迟疑着，他自己就干过太多这种无稽的事。  
他更倾向于不予理会。

因为他想念Dean。  
疯狂地，病态地，荒唐无边地。

想念Dean卷曲的睫毛在黑夜里清晰地颤动。想念他亮绿瞳孔在阳光下融进金子碎屑。想念他在思考时不自觉嘟起的饱满嘴唇，在为难时轻咬润泽下唇发出诱人水声。想念他低声说话时如河流一样缓缓撞入人心的腔调。想念他假笑时眼里毫无杂质的冰冷，微笑时嘴角像钩刀一样划开弧度，大笑时满是温度的声音和喘息。想念他光着上身在没有猎物的早上随着硬摇滚摇头晃脑。想念他从浴室出来时背后的水珠漫过曲线滑进短裤边缘。想念他仰起脖颈大口喝水，喉结在吞咽中上下滑动。想念他苍白赤裸的脚背伸出被子，性感的锁骨像粗心的猎物。想念他看成人片时耳尖向胸口蔓延的潮红，胯间满胀的鼓起。想念他梦中毫无自觉的呓语呻吟。  
记忆中的念头如同汹涌浪潮，在Sam心底推挤着，迅速膨胀成难以抑制的欲望。  
他闭上双眼解开皮带。

Dean的一切在黑暗的想象中完整起来。他渴望得连灵魂都疼得惨叫的东西，他未曾得到过的东西，他不可能得到的东西。  
每分每秒每个瞬间都如同注定错过的时刻。  
他想舔舐小扇阴影一样浓密的睫毛，想尝遍每一颗细小雀斑，想反复含吮柔软红艳的嘴唇缠紧舌头，想呼吸劣质浴液和温热薄汗的气味，或是享受威士忌与汽油皮革的混杂，想让那双沾染欲望的墨绿眼睛只看着自己。他想沐浴着日光抚摸Dean起伏的肌肉和粗糙伤疤。想走进从不关上的浴室用泡沫糊住Dean的眼睛。想粗暴地拉扯Dean的头发逼出叫喊。想关掉吵闹的成人电影扯下他的短裤。想用最粗暴的方式把他从不纯洁的梦里弄醒。想抚摸他痉挛紧绷的翘臀让自己出入的性器一次次深埋。想用精液涂满他扭动的身体。  
强烈的快感像源源不断的电流一样劈开他的脊椎，让他全身都止不住抽搐颤抖。  
眼前白光如焰火一样爆裂。还未来得及四散就已慢慢被黑暗吞噬。  
Sam大口喘息着，向后仰起头。  
安静的小屋里，耳边的喘息显得大得过分。  
他等待空虚第无数次将空缺的心脏填满。

他想念Dean。  
惶然地，慌张地，迫不及待地。  
Sam收拾干净自己，拿过手机放在一边。

他只能奢望得不到的东西。

3

“生日快乐。”  
Sam小心地压制着自己的呼吸，心里像炸开了炮火，“谢谢，Dean。”  
沉默在如同睡着的鱼，不动声色地游动在电流里。

“Sammy……”那边非常安静，偶尔有一两下汽车飞驰而过的声响。  
“恩？”Sam看了一眼喧闹的酒吧，又往远处摇摇晃晃地迈了几步。  
Dean长吸一口气，犹豫着开口，“我只是想说……恩……我很……”

这样踟蹰的哥哥让Sam有些难受。  
在他仅有的最好回忆里，Dean永远是那个高大的，无坚不摧的，带着阳光与利剑的英雄。他跟在哥哥后面披荆斩棘，似乎也能成为拯救公主的英勇骑士。Dean带着一身骄傲的伤口回家，在上药时抿紧嘴唇脸色惨白，却强忍着不掉一滴眼泪。  
什么都不会将他变得软弱。  
而现在Dean像是被撕裂了个口子，有了迟疑和畏惧。  
Sam并不在乎他到底软弱还是坚强，但他知道Dean在乎自己的表现，永远希望自己像父亲一样成为刀枪不入的猎人。

“嘿，我也一样。”Sam听见自己这么说。  
他并不确切知道Dean想说什么。  
我很抱歉。  
我很想你。  
我很想见到你。  
我很喜欢你。  
我很爱你。  
无论Dean要说什么，都在Sam的心绪念头里，他们天生就有奇异的默契。

那边呼出一口气，笑起来。  
Sam答对了。至少猜中了一种可能。  
但他忽然又有些后悔，想听Dean亲口说出任何一句。  
刚刚最后一杯啤酒不该逞强喝下去的。  
只是想想而已。  
所以他口齿不清地开启了另一个话题，“Dean，你在哪里？”

4

Sam睁开眼睛时，阳光已经照热他光裸的脚背。他眯起眼估量阳光的角度。继而庆幸今天是休息日。  
Bones兴高采烈地跑过来，噌地一下跳上他胸前揉乱的杯子上，哈赤哈赤地舔着Sam的脸颊。这下他不得不清醒过来。

“起床，Sammy。”  
Sam慢慢地眨了眨眼，天花板在头顶无奈地回望他。  
“真成书呆子了？”  
Sam倏然坐起，睁大了眼睛看着Dean。  
那是Dean。  
疲惫的脸上带着调笑，整个人陷进沙发椅里，大大咧咧地分开双腿。护身符安静地贴在胸前，挂绳蜿蜒地搭在他锁骨上，酒绿瞳孔里跃动着看不清的暗光。阳光照在他半张脸上，坚毅的线条柔和起来，显得生动鲜活。

“为什么……”  
“因为有人昨天晚上又哭又闹地求我来看他一眼，就跟个小姑娘一样，”Dean起身走向书桌拿起水杯，“哦纠正一点，你本来就是个小姑娘。”  
Sam没想反驳这些言辞。他低头努力回忆着，昨晚到底说了什么，有没有不小心泄露什么别的东西，有没有做什么出格的事。

“Sammy？”  
忽然放大的脸让Sam差点猛地后退，温热的呼吸扑在脸上，轻皱的眉间写满担忧，他悄悄将指甲埋进手心。  
“我确实太醉了。”他艰难地回答。努力克制那些水纹一样荡开的幻想和冲动，确保他们这番对话完成时，Dean还好好地站在这儿，而不是带着红肿的嘴唇和凌乱不堪的衣衫夺门而出。

这一整天都过得心神不宁。  
Sam第一次知道自己心里有只小兽，在道德与理智的捆绑中拼命挣扎，从未止息。  
他第一千一万遍告诉自己，那都是自己得不到的东西，是没有回音的呼唤，是只容幻想的奢求。  
但不肯屈从的小兽只是在每一次Dean靠近时奋力扑腾叫嚣。

一定是昨天喝的酒有问题。比如被人下了目的明确的药。  
他在心里对自己削弱的自制力哀叹，同时又小心翼翼地避免两人间任何触碰。即使如此，他还是想吻遍Dean眼角的每丝纹路，让他因欲望而嘶哑着嗓音尖叫。  
苦恼不已。

Dean没有待多久，五个小时以后就动身去密苏里和John会合。  
Sam心里凉了一下，感觉那头疲倦的小兽已经重新沉睡了。难过静悄悄地浮现出来，像有人开始在心里刨挖什么，压抑却无处发泄。

“这回没带礼物过来，别哭。”Dean在门口嬉笑着揉乱Sam的头发。  
反应过来时，Dean已经被自己紧紧搂在怀里。猎人的防御本能让他身体僵硬，几秒后只是慢慢放松下来，双手轻轻搭在Sam的腰背上。Sam惊慌起来。  
别走。  
留下来。  
我爱你。  
我想你。  
我想要你。  
别走。  
他慢慢地放开Dean。  
Impala在视野里越来越远，终于连最后一点痕迹都隐没在地平线上。

“我爱你。”

Bones慢慢跑过来，在他脚边蹲坐着，低声呜咽。

5

如果他有这样的机会。  
如果开头的一般都只是泡影般聊以安慰的幻想，或是无谓的多余考虑  
Sam躺在床上，开始用如果开头做起命题。

如果他能再见到Dean。  
如果他能再看到那张肆意大胆的笑脸。  
如果他能再碰触那双被枪支磨出硬茧的双手。  
如果他能再有这样的机会。

月亮在接近黎明的夜晚悬上树梢。  
Sam抬头迎向冷冽的白亮。  
他要告诉Dean。  
他要说出许多年狠狠压抑的爱和欲望，罪和疼痛。  
他要像互相镶嵌一样拥抱Dean，要如同永世不会分开一样亲吻他，要仿佛下一秒就是世界末日一般占有他，让他真真正正只属于自己。  
他要听到回音以外的声响，要鼓起勇气将心底的小兽释放。

Sam翻了个身，为突如其来的决定感到安心。  
他在枕头上蹭了几下，闭上眼等待睡眠。

窗边传来声响。  
Sam睁开眼，Bones竖起耳朵。

似乎是小偷。

Sam轻轻下了床。

END


End file.
